


Дедлайнеры

by bangbangbaby, WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Social Media, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, sns au, внутрикомандная кухня, змея в свитере, имитация переписки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Ложноножка Благих знамений пытается не слиться с челленджа
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56
Collections: LVL 3: челлендж (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Дедлайнеры

**Author's Note:**

> Форма — имитация переписки
> 
> Пожалуйста, не отключайте встроенный скин. Лучше всего просматривать со стационарного компьютера :)

  
# челлендж  
  


Архангел Гавриил  
Итак, команда, сегодня выкладка челленджа. Предлагаю пройтись по нашим исполнениям.  


* * *

Принц Ада  
жжжаль тебя расзззтраивать, пернатый, но у насззз, как бы тебе сзззказать, пусзззто в коллекции.  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
В каком смысле «пусто»?! Михаил же договаривались! Ваша сторона обещала принести оргмин.  


* * *

Предводитель Небесного Войска  
Так точно.  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
**@Хамелеон Возрождённый** ?  


* * *

Хамелеон Возрождённый  
_Я Хастура попросил_  


* * *

Предводитель Небесного Войска  
**@мистер лависта** ?  


* * *

Повелительница Архивов  
<º)))>< он свалил всё на эриков!  


* * *

Хамелеон Возрождённый  
_А потом сжёг их_  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
Так и знал, что врагу нельзя доверять! Боюсь об заклад, это спланированная диверсия.  
Не думайте, что я позволю вам слить команду. Чтоб к десяти вечера всё было!  


* * *

Принц Ада  
а не сзззлишком ли ты зззазззнался? присзззлужжживать тут тебе никто не сзззобирается.  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
Ты вообще в курсе, что в текстовых сообщениях жужжать не обязательно?  


* * *

Принц Ада  
пошёл в зззад.  


* * *

Букинист из Сохо  
Насколько я помню, на зимней допустимо пропускать квесты.  


* * *

Повелительница Архивов  
<º)))>< а ты чего, рисовать научился? мы и так собрались пропускать визуал!  


* * *

Предводитель Небесного Войска  
Может, позовём Люцифера?  


* * *

Принц Ада  
НЕТ  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
Да, кстати. Он всегда был парнем с фантазией!  


* * *

Принц Ада  
МЫ НЕ БУДЕМ ПРИЗЗЗЫВАТЬ ЛЮЦИФЕРА  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
Почему вообще его нет в этом чате?  


* * *

Принц Ада  
зззаверяю тебя, так лучше для всех.  
давайте-ка так.  
**@Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули** жжживо сюда!  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
если что, это не я!  


* * *

Принц Ада  
что не ты?  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
ничего не я!  


* * *

Принц Ада  
есззли ты продолжжжишь меня раззздражжжать…  


* * *

Повелительница Архивов  
<º)))>< в общем, кроули, тебе нужно что-нибудь придумать!  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
а чего сразу я-то?!  


* * *

мистер лависта  
у тебя есть то  
чего нет ни у кого из нас  
шило в жопе  
так что дерзай  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
где вообще кэп это же его работа  


* * *

Я тебе въебу  
Кэп уже шесть тысяч лет не отвечает на сообщения(  


* * *

Букинист из Сохо  
Не знаю, говорил ли я вам, но с недавних пор я увлёкся кондитерским делом.  
Возможно, мой швацвальдский торт сойдёт за исполнение?  
  


* * *

Хамелеон Возрождённый  
_Ты дебил как мы это к тематике команды привяжем_  


* * *

мистер лависта  
ого  
а хуй испечь можешь?  


* * *

Предводитель Небесного Войска  
Надо же, я не знала, что Азирафель умеет пользоваться камерой мобильного.  
Впрочем, до начала битвы я вообще не думала, что он умеет пользоваться мобильным.  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
он со стационарного пишет  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
К тематике команды и правда не очень подходит. Может, добавить наверх змею из крема?  


* * *

Я-спалил-Гоморру  
А потом разрезать его на кусочки!!!   


* * *

Букинист из Сохо  
Не буду я никаких змей резать!  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
спасибо, ангел  


* * *

Хамелеон Возрождённый  
_Говорил я вам идти на баттл…_  


* * *

Повелительница Архивов  
<º)))>< псс, ребят, есть идея.  


* * *

Я тебе въебу  
Перестать ставить рыбу в начале каждого сообщения?  


* * *

Повелительница Архивов  
<º)))>< отвянь, это моя фишка.  
<º)))>< так вот, я тут порылась в архивах, и нашла кое-что интересное.  
  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
ДАГОН  


* * *

Предводитель Небесного Войска  
Боже правый, какая прелесть.  


* * *

Я-спалил-Гоморру  
АХАХАХАХА да он милаш!!!   


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
ЭТО ФОТОШОП  


* * *

Я тебе въебу  
И косплей, и хендмейд. Берём!  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
да вы издеваетесь  


* * *

Букинист из Сохо  
Ну, ты и правда здесь просто очаровательно вышел, дорогой.  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
ангмхрвнгк  
от тебя я такого не ожидал, конечно  
предатель  


* * *

Архангел Гавриил  
Решено, в выкладку!  


* * *

Кроули. Энтони Дж. Кроули  
только посмейте меня деанонить  
да я вас  
да вы  
!  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Источники:  
> [Тортик](https://talentsy.ru/chernyj-les)  
> [Змея в свитере](https://www.reddit.com/r/aww/comments/7m6k1c/barts_back_with_another_christmas_sweater_from/)  
> [Как сымитировать дискорд на АО3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470)
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MkEH81woMf1YLH9Q6NKhbc0BjOxJGfZfNttBT-3BUcg/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
